Not named yet
by Forehead-Girl
Summary: Inoxshika sasuxsaku nejixten naruxhina gaaraxlee cus were awesome.All on vaca. At the lake the people who set up the cabins were on crack soo..yeah..our lovely pairings..are in the same cabin thinger. Kakashi and Gaisensei are the chaperones…oh fun.. they
1. Chapter 1

**Ino: Hahahaha Yes…it is ….dumdumdummm..SAKURA AND INO! ….making a co-written Fanfic! YAY! Ahahahah Yes beware the OOC-ness. Cuz I think there will be lots of it.. cuz we are awesome like that…**

**(naruto) You are not Ino….**

**Ino: -eyetwitch-**

**Sakura: Naruto u idiot look what u did…-anger marks-**

**Ino: -bops Naruto over the head-**

**(Naruto) OWWWW! -anime tears-**

**(inner sakura) -rolls eyes- what a moron..**

**Sakura: yeah he is**

**Ino:…Sakura….Your talking to yourself again……**

**Sakura: …..no I'm not what u talking bout…..-sweat drop-**

**Ino:…Then what did you say 'Yeah he is' for?**

**Sakura: I didn't say that -looks around nervously-**

**(Naruto)….You did too..-then realizes he said that and hides behind Ino- DON'T KILL ME!**

**Sakura: NA-RU-TO…-sends him flying into a wall- shut up!**

**Ino:….owww…daaaang Forehead…..hurt him much..-looking at a knocked out Naruto-**

**Sakura: hehe sorry bout that….**

**(Naurto)…owwies……-looks at all his owwies-  
**

**Ino: Owwies?...Your a shinobi and you still call them owwies?**

**(inner sakura) -bursts out laughing-**

**Sakura: sorry naruto I didn't hurt ya that bad did I -gives innocent look-**

**Ino: aww cut the act Forehead..you know your laughing…**

**(Naruto)..-anime tears again-**

**Ino: aww you made him cry!**

**Sakura: eeep I'm sorry naru-kun -runs over and comforts him-**

**Ino: -now trying to hide giggles-…..**

**(inner sakura) stupid ino look at her trying not to laugh…..**

**Sakura: hey ino what u laughin bout your no angel either!**

**Ino: -suddenly with a shikamaru like expression on face- What? Who said I was laughing?**

**Sakura: that look on your face did.-gives annoyed look-**

**Ino: argh…this is so troublesome…….-gasps and slaps hand over mouth-**

**Sakura: u..u took his line…-falls over anime style-**

**Ino:….Okay…Ive been hanging around him waaaaaaay too long……**

**(Naruto) I'll say…………..WAIT NO IM SORRY!**

**Sakura: dope….**

**Ino: Geeze…sound like Sasuke much Sakura…**

**Sakura: hn?**

**Ino: Oh god…You've been hanging around your team too long….at least your not screaming "BELIVE IT!" **

**Sakura: u got that right BELIEVE IT!**

**(Nauruto) HEY THAT'S MY LINE! BELIVE IT! **

**Ino:…-shakes head at sakura and naruto-…..-lies down and watches the clouds-**

**(inner sakura) now who's been hanging around her team to much look at her she's gonna be a girl version of him…like we need one more of his lazy butt…**

**Sakura: yeah…-nods head- wait crap I didn't just do that u read nothing…**

**(Naruto)….Sakura….your scaring me……-slowly creeping towards Ino-**

**Sakura: sorry hehe okes I'm gonna go look for sasuke sees yas…**

**(Naruto) RAMEN! -runs off to Ichrakus- (sp? )**

**Ino:…..eh…-falls asleep-**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxx**

**Ehehehe….thats not the actual story….its like…fun for us so yea… were still thinking bout what the story is going to be…so we dicided to entertain you.. well yeah…off to think of story topics…YAY! -throws confetti-…..OW I GOT CONFETTI IN MY EYE! -runs to bathroom like a mad woman.-**

**(concludes Inos part of this)**

**Omg Ino u dope….eeeeeeeh yeah I don't know what to say…except my jaw hurts……**

**(WRITTEN BY FOREHEAD-GIRL AND INOYAMANAKA91)**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 1**_

_**The Terrifying Flight**_

"Please fasten your seat belts," Their pilot said as everyone, except the sleeping Sasuke, did as they were told. "Ino… I can't feel my arm," Shikamaru said to Ino who was clinging for dear life to his arm. "Oh…sorry," Ino said fear slightly showing in her voice. Sakura glanced over at the terrified Ino "Ino are you ok?" Sakura asked. Ino looked at Sakura and said sarcastically, "Yeah I'm just great Sakura!" "Well geeze Ino…bite my head off much," Sakura said. Ino just glanced at Sakura before hiding her face in Shikamaru's shoulder. "Wow…Ino-chan must really hate flying," Naruto said, stating the obvious as usual. Sakura just stared at Naruto and shock her head. Glancing at Hinata Sakura saw that she wasn't freaking out or anything. "Hey, Hinata how are ya holding up?" asked Sakura. "I'm ok but I'm kinda worried about Neji I think he's having a panic attack." Hinata said calmly and WITHOUT STUTTERING. Hearing this Sakura looked at the panicking Neji who was yelling something frantically with Tenten clinging to his arm. "We're gonna crash! We're all gonna die!" yelled a frantic Neji. –told ya there'd be a lot of ooc-ness- Hearing this it all sunk into Sakura's brain THE PLANE IS GONNA CRASH! "What! The plane is really crashing!" Sakura yelled as she grabbed onto Sasuke's arm. "Hn…" groaned Sasuke as he woke up from his nap. "Why are you clinging to me?" Sasuke asked crossly. "Sasuke-kun the plane is crashing!" Sakura sobbed out. All of a sudden Gai Sensei appears in front of Rock Lee. "Oh Lee," Gai Sensei said. "Gai Sensei," said Lee. "Lee," said Gai Sensei" "Lee" Gai Sensei" a sunset appears behind them as they start to cry in each others arms. Sasuke realizes after a quick glance around, that the plane really is crashing. He looks at Ino who now has a death grip on Shika's arm, Hinata and Naruto are just sitting there –wow Naruto's not talking-, Neji is freaking out which is causing Tenten to freak out, Lee and Gai are still hugging each other, Kakashi is no where in sight, and Gaara is just glaring at everyone. –PUFF- Kakashi appears by the planes exit. Kakashi looks at Gai and Lee and sweat drops. While Gai Sensei and Lee seem to be in their own little world Sakura turns to Kakashi and yells, "Kakashi Sensei, what are we going to do?" Kakashi's simply answers, "Well we're all going to jump." Gai and Lee snap out of their little world and join everyone else in gawking at Kakashi. "What!" everyone yelled together. Ino practically jumped into Shika's lap when she heard this. "OK then Gai why don't you and Lee jump first?" suggested Kakashi. "Of course what a brilliant idea Kakashi let the powerful spirit of youth jump first come on Lee," said Gai. "Of course Gai Sensei," Lee yelled almost happily. As they approached the exist Kakashi told them that there was a really big lake that they would fall into –incase you haven't realized this they don't have any parachutes- then he opened the door and they jumped out with Lee following Gai. Kakashi watched as they started to fall towards the lake then he turned to the genin. "Now I want you to jump in pairs one right after the other ok, Neji and Tenten your first. Then it'll be Sakura and Sasuke, Ino and Shikamaru, Hinata and Naruto, and Gaara you'll jump with me got it?" ordered Kakashi. When Kakashi motioned for Tenten and Neji Tenten had to drag Neji with her, and when he wouldn't jump Tenten merely pushed him out of the plane. –incase your wondering they only have ten minutes left to jump out of the plane- Then Kakashi motioned for Sakura and Sasuke to jump, but when they got there Sakura was scared stiff. So Sasuke ended up jumping out with her in his arms. Next it was Ino and Shikamaru, and Ino still had a death grip on his arm. When Shikamaru told her to let go she let go long enough to wrap her arms around his neck, and ended up nearly choking him when they jumped out together. Kakashi didn't even have to motion for Hinata and Naruto since they were already ready to jump. When they jumped Naruto subconsciously grabbed onto Hinata's had, which caused her to turn bright red. "OK, Gaara now it's our turn," said Kakashi. Gaara merely nodded his head in reply. Just as they were about to jump the plane blows up! –hahaha j/k j/k that didn't really happen- Just a few minutes after Gaara and Kakashi jumped the plane explodes. The force of the explosion sends Gaara and Kakashi flying into the water.


End file.
